Unsuspected Surprise
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: 2 marine privates go missing and the team investigate. But how is the case related to Tony? What secret has he been keeping? How will they react when all is revealed?-crap summary. maybe tiva. read chapter one and you'll know if u wanna read on. caseficy.


_hey guys!_

_this is a new fic i thought i'd try, im not really sure about it, tell me what you think please. (a special thanks to Holly for talking to me about this and NCIS all maths)_

**Unsuspected Surprise**

**ONE**

_*phoof*_

Jasper Thomas walked hand in hand with the man he'd hidden from everyone he knew. He grinned stupidly as Frank Benjamin whispered in his ear.

The two walked down the street towards Frankie's car, they were about to get in but before they had the chance, the two were hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

"Filth!" Spat the stranger standing over them, "Absolute filth!" They bent down and pulled the two into their van, "But don't worry, I will teach you right."

* * *

Tony lay with his head on his desk. He was pretending to be asleep, but inside he was debating if he should be worried or not. It had been almost three days since- His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs' booming voice.

"Gear up!."

Tony's head snapped up as McGee and Ziva collected their gear.

"We gotta dead one, Boss?"

"Two marine Private's reported missing by a Holly Thewlis, the half sister of Private Frank Benjamin. _Come on_!"

Tony scrambled to grab his gear and ran to the elevator, making it just in time.

* * *

McGee and Ziva sat on a semi-lumpy couch as they asked Holly Thewlis to go over the last time she saw the two missing Private's.

"It was Friday night. We went out to Club Question." Holly flicked her ginger ringlets out of her face. "Everything was fine, we went our separate ways, I was with my boyfriend David."

"What happened when you last saw them?"

"They were pretty drunk. Not to much, but enough to be tipsy. They were holding hands." Her expression became confused, "I didn't realise Frankie was gay. But it might've been the alcohol."

"He never showed any signs he was homosexual?"

"Never." Holly said firmly, "But after they'd said goodbye, they were walking out the door, I saw Frankie kiss Jasper."

"What time was this?"

"About 11:30. I wandering why they were leaving so early, but that was when they kissed."

"Were you aware that Private Thomas was homosexual?"

"No. But… I kind of suspected he might be."

Ziva nodded and gave Holly a card, "Call us if you have anything more."

* * *

The team stood in the bullpen telling Gibbs what they had.

"Private Frank 'Frankie' Benjamin is 21. Not married, no kids, only living relative is his half sister, Holly Thewlis." Ziva started as they looked at the plasma screen.

"No criminal record," McGee added, "Bank statements are consistent, so no money problems. Phone records show he has called one number at least once a day for the past month."

Ziva took over again, "The number belongs to Private Jasper Thomas, so that supports the idea the two were in a relationship."

"Private Jasper Thomas, 20 years old, no criminal record." Continued McGee, "No problems with money and phone records don't indicate anything obvious excluding the incoming calls from Benjamin."

"He never married, but is registered to have had twins three years ago when he was 17. The mother, Deborah Smithson, was 16 at the time. The twins were adopted but I can not find out who took them in." Ziva frowned at the last part, it was annoying her how little could be found on the twins' adoption.

"Find out!" Gibbs ordered, "McGee, you and DiNozzo go to Thomas' residence, see if maybe he and Benjamin decided to have a long weekend in bed."

McGee nodded and started to grab his gear.

"DiNozzo. Hey, DiNozzo!" Yelled Gibbs,

"On your six Boss."

Gibbs glowered, "No you're not. What's going on?"

Tony just shook his head slightly, "No problem Boss."

Tony walked over to his desk and collected his gear before making his way to the elevator with McGee. Once the elevator was in motion, Tim turned to Tony,

"You OK Tony? You seem kinda distant."

Tony grunted, "I'm fine McGoo."

The elevator doors opened and the two agents walked to a black Sedan.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Called Ziva as she hung up the phone, "I decided to call the hospital to see what they knew about the twins, they told me their grandfather took them and planned to raise them as his own children."

Gibbs nodded and took a sip from his coffee cup.

Ziva took that as her queue to continue. "They said it was Thomas' father."

"What you got on 'im?"

"The hospital could not remember his name."

Gibbs growled, "Damn it Ziva we gotta find these guys, and how we do that is find that damned father!"

* * *

Tony and McGee knocked on the door of Private Jasper Thomas' apartment, but there was no answer.

"What do we do?" Asked McGee, "No windows to break or climb in. Do you have a lock pick?"

Tony sighed and fumbled in his pocket, "I'll do you one better McGee. I have the key."

"What? Tony where'd you get the key from?"

Tony didn't answer straight away, first he unlocked the door and walked inside his hand on his gun. McGee raised his gun and they moved quickly, opening doors and shouting, 'Clear!'. The met back in the main room of the small apartment. And Tony spun the key on his finger.

"The key was in my pocket, McMIT."

"But-"

"If I tell you why I have this key, you have to promise not to say anything to Gibbs or Ziva."

"What? Tony!" Exclaimed McGee,

"I know Probie, I know."

Tony turned away and the didn't speak as they looked for anything that could be useful.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw that McGee and Tony still hadn't returned, he turned to Ziva.

"They called about half an hour ago, they said no one was at the house and they would look for anything that could explain their disappearance."

The elevator dinged and Tony and McGee stepped out.

"We didn't find much, a laptop and a cards from his birthday." Said McGee, "We gave them to Abby."

* * *

Abby stood in her lab going through Private Thomas' computer.

"What you got Abs?" Asked Gibbs as he walked into the lab,

"Gibbs! I only go this evidence 20 minutes ago."

Gibbs looked at her, then down at the Caf-Pow in his hands then back to her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't have anything soon." Abby turned to her computer, "I'm running the prints off the two card Timmy got. One signed 'Papa, Becky and Levi' the other signed 'Love, F'."

"And?"

"Gibbs you can't rush science, I only started running them two minutes a-"

Her words were cut off by her computer beeping. POSITIVE MATCH.

"Gibbs! You knew before, before it even knew! I worship your powers, oh Master." Abby bowed down to Gibbs dramatically.

"Abs, results."

"Oh right." Abby jumped up and clicked, opening the file. "So these prints are from the 'Papa' card."

The picture popped up on screen.

"No…" Abby whispered, "But it can't be…"

Gibbs placed the Caf-Pow down and kissed Abby's cheek, "Good work, Abs."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and stopped right in front of Tony's desk.

"There something you wanna tell me, DiNozzo?"

Tony frowned, "No."

"Abby just got a hit on the fingerprints on the card Private Thomas' father gave him."

Tony swallowed "And?"

"Are you sure there's not something you wanna tell me?"

Tony opened his mouth to say something just as the elevator dinged and opened. An aging woman with long brown hair and two small children pulling her arms walked out.

Tony saw the woman and stared at her, "Greta…" he said in warning, "What are you doing here?"

Greta looked away uncomfortably, "They made me." She indicated the two children,

"They're three years old."

"But they-" Greta's excuse was cut short by the little girl yelling out,

"Papa, Papa! Look what Levi and me did!" She held up a painting covered in bright colourful handprints.

Tony bent down to the little girl, "You and Levi did that? Wow! It's amazing Baby."

The girl grinned, "You like it Papa?"

"I love it!"

"Really?" Asked the little boy next to her.

"Of course, big guy."

The boy grinned widely.

"DiNozzo." Growled Gibbs,

Tony sighed and stood, before walking to his boss. "These are my kids." He said,

Gibbs glowered, "Jasper Thomas?"

But before Tony could say anything the little girl tugged on his pants, "Papa?"

"Yes Baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

_*phoof*_

**So.. good? crap? should i continue? should i have a pairing? i need your thoughts please.**


End file.
